Evan
Evan is the head writer for the alternate-universe version of Down to Film that appears in Season 16. He is a massive bookworm and is almost always shown reading one or more books. Personality Evan is a taciturn individual, saying very little. In fact, he often chooses to avoid conversation with other people by escaping into books. On the few occasions where he does speak, he is shown to be intelligent and more than a little snarky. When forcibly removed from whatever book he's reading, Evan displays immediate symptoms of withdrawal. He often tries desperately to reclaim the book, occasionally resorting to violence. This separation anxiety is the only way the crew can get him to work, egging him on with the promise of returning his books once he's done. However, prolonged separation from literature can cause mental deterioration, as Evan's problem-solving skills and attention span slowly degrade. History Evan first appears in S16E01, where he arrives at the station with the rest of the Alternate DTF crew. He doesn't seem at all fazed by the station's sudden and unexplained renovations. Later in the episode, the two crews work together to try and convince him to stop reading and write a new script for the show. They succeed, and Evan is kept on as head writer. In the following episode, "Culture Shock," Evan helps OT and Austin write a script for the new episode. He seems reluctant to indulge OT's ramblings but doesn't object as much as Austin does. Once the three are locked into the war-room, and things fully devolve into chaos with OT and Austin going for each other's throats, he exasperatedly shows them that the door is only stuck. In S16E03, Evan inadvertently gives Austin a pep talk, which leads to Austin putting on a bizarre performance piece in the studio to prove that he's a good actor. In S16E05, Gone OT Gone, Evan and Henry get into a fight about what the next script should be about. Although Austin tries to mediate, he only ends up making things worse, and the argument devolves into personal attacks. Evan calls Henry out on his manic and aggressive behavior and in turn, Henry points out Evan's unhealthy dependence on books and apparent disconnect from reality. In response, Evan admits that he reads books as an escape from reality, which he finds distasteful in comparison to fiction. Thankfully, their spat inspires the two to write a script about a divorcing couple, and the two have smoothed things out by the end of the episode. In the following episode, Evan is forced to participate in Henry's impromptu lock-in along with the rest of the crew. Later in the night, however, Evan sneaks off with Amaya and the two find Henry's Food Review Channel on youtube. They share their find with the rest of the crew, who find it hilarious. In S16E07, Evan and Wilson are tasked by Sydney with disposing of Arnie the shapeshifter's body. However, the accidental teleportation that spirited the rest of the crew away in the previous episode apparently took all of Evan's books as well, and Evan's mental state begins to deteriorate as he wanders the study looking for something to read. In an attempt to help him, Wilson introduces Evan to tablets, which he calls "infinite books." With Evan back to normal, the two try and fail to procure acid in order to melt the body down. Eventually, Sydney gives them the address to an abandoned warehouse, where unseen processes dispose of the body in a manner that seems to deeply disturb Wilson and Evan. The two agree to never speak of what they saw. In S16E08, Evan is briefly seen in a video call with Sydney and Wilson before he is deleted from existence during the Unbuckling. He is eventually saved, along with the rest of the crew, and appears eating shawarma with them in the final scene of the episode. Category:DTF Characters Category:Characters